


Lost Stars

by yuucchin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuucchin/pseuds/yuucchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of AoKuro based on "Lost Stars" sung by Adam Levine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Boy Caught Up In Dreams And Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Kuroko no Basket is property of Fujimaki Tadatoshi, would never be mine. Neither does the song “Lost Stars” by Adam Levine.
> 
> A/N:  
> This work basically is purely intended to motivate me to improve my poor writing skill. So, heed the warning.
> 
> Warning:  
> Grammatical errors just about everywhere. Incomprehensible concept and stoty. Proceed with caution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nostalgia hit one Aomine Daiki.

* * *

_Please don’t see, just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies._

* * *

 

You had never really cared about regulations and whatnot. What you really understood back then was there had to be rhythm in the zone. The sound of _your_ ball slamming the ground hard, the feel of _your_ ball’s surface touching your sweaty palm, the clear excitement and sheer adventure running thru your veins when you gave your best to figure out how to master this and that movement, to be on the very top of the chain you willingly had bound yourself to, altogether, to beat the others—You smiled for the sake of being purely happy. You smiled because you knew you were crazily in love with this game.

The enjoyment, you lived up to it.

It was all just simple basketball playing. The tough games you have been through were—after all—the biggest factor to pump your energy until it is in the _zone_.

And now, looking back to that glimpse of your silly and innocent past, to the madness of being the top, you drank to that.

“Tetsu, I want to go back to that time,” you muttered silently.

“Then, what, Aomine-kun?” You thought you wouldn’t hear any response but there, you had it.

“I don’t know. Seconds earlier, I thought everything would be okay if my time had stopped there. Now, it’s sound so silly.”

“It’s silly, and I don’t want it.”

“Yeah. Right.”

“Tetsu.”

“Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“Tetsu.”

You waited. You waited for a comeback from the other side. You waited for your brain to arrange all those jumbled thoughts into understandable concept. You waited for yourself. And while you did the long-winded waiting, the sound of someone’s breathe—possibly yours, was deafening your hearing sense and suddenly what you waited for was only for any response—confirming his existence. You needed assurance of whatever the hell it was—probably your anxiety of, what, exactly?  You didn’t even know.

Yet you heard nothing near of a verbal response. And yet again, you thought that at least the clashing sound of your breathing and his were enough of an answer. An answer to question which you would never want to acknowledge.

“Aomine-kun, your hangover will kill you tomorrow. Wait, I think it’s Momoi-san who will do that.”

That certainly took you off guard. Your first instinct was to deny that but the words were trapped within your teeth and closed lips.

“Aomine-kun, let’s go to bed, now.”

For a second you thought that everything which had happened in your life was surreal. Yeah, that voice always successfully did something funny to his train of thinking. That voice always had that mysterious ability to gain control of your good-for-nothing-other-than-gravures-and-basketball brain. Or maybe you were simply whacked into oblivion.

You thought that everything which had happened in your life was complete imagination—you had this idea of being hit on the head and you might accidentally have some loose screws. You had this idea that you were compassionately blessed by the Higher Being despite being such an idiot man. You loved your life. You might have something wrong with your brain after all. You loved him, very much so. He loved you back, as you had always pompously acclaimed. Your brain was fucking hurt.

You were drunk, for real.

“Come, Daiki-kun.”

You followed solemnly.


	2. Someone I Can't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time Aomine saw a ghost.

* * *

_Please see me, reaching for someone I can’t see_

* * *

 

You thought your stupid paranoia was playing a sick joke on you when you heard the indistinct _thump thump thump_ right out from the indoor court. It was almost evening when your determined curiosity finally got the better of your rational mind—that said you probably couldn’t handle whatever supernatural thing which was about to happen soon. You were a second too late before you realized that your eyes had caught the ball being dribbled by some unknown power, you frantically assumed.

You had just witnessed a paranormal phenomenon. For the first time in your life you felt so small and vulnerable.

But then—

The dribbling sound gradually stopped while the whole of your body stop working.

“Good evening.”

The scream you let out would last you a lifetime.


	3. Where We Wake Up Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu did go back to sleep.

* * *

_Take my hand, let’s see where we wake up tomorrow._

* * *

“Tetsu, I love you.”

“Aomine-kun should learn to never play with someone’s heart—even when he is dead drunk.”

“Like hell, Tetsu. I’m not drunk.”

“Then Aomine-kun is deliberately playing with my heart.”

“Dammit Tetsu! I’m serious.”

“Tell me again when your breath doesn’t smell awfully like overdose alcohol.”

“Tetsu, listen. Just—fucking listen to me. I fucking love you and I’m so fucking serious and seriously all I can think is about fucking you to oblivion.”

“Aomine-kun’s ability to form such a “colorful” sentence coherently in a drunken state astounds me.”

“Fuck it.”

He grabbed the fair bluenette’s hand and they went to his flat as fast as a big, drunken man could forcefully drag a much smaller and fairly sober man.

_Fucking Tetsu cannot fucking believe my fucking words he needs the real fucking to fucking understand that I fucking love him._

 

The morning after…

 

“My back feels so sore.”

“That means you have to stay here. Go back to sleep, Tetsu.”

“I have class in one hour, Aomine-kun.”

“I’ll take any responsibility you demand after I am fully awake and I get my morning sex. Now, be a good boy and go back to sleep. You need more energy after all, Tetsu.”

Tetsu did go back to sleep, but not before he sent an almost rib-breaking jab to one dark blue-haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case somebody is wondering why the hell this chapter doesn't make any sense with the previous chapters or think that this whole story is not making sense timeline-wise... I say, yeah, that is because each chapter is loosely connected to one another. Or actually not. They happen in the same universe. It's just that I didn't really mention which is happened first which is happened next or which is happened earlier or which is happened later.
> 
> So, I suggest, read each chapter as a stand alone.
> 
> Anyway, I thank you for spending some of your precious time to read this awful piece of work of mine.


	4. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine surely has hoped that wasn't just a one night stand.

* * *

_Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand._

* * *

 

Both of you were drown in ecstasy, intoxicated by the poison known as jealously mixed with unfathomable longing toward each other, tangled limbs wrapped by amazing force of lust. It was madness. The uncontrollable urge to claim him was driving you mad—and with the way those usually inexpressive eyes looked at you that time, you were not the only one who wanted this to happen. In your defense, you were not the only guilty party in this writhen relationship.

Your friend said that you were in love yet you knew well you were not. You thought that the desire to possess someone couldn’t be classified as love. It was beyond that point. You were way beyond that point. You were not simply in love. It was not simple. This, were complicated and yet such complexity was unnaturally challenging your brain to actually work harder to figure out _something_ —that something which you were still struggling to comprehend.

His moans brought you back to currently you were—on top of him, inside him.

You quickly focus your mind back at the task in your hand—in your prideful manhood to be more specific. Your thrusts were becoming faster and when his moan was one octave too high, you knew you had found his sweet spot.

“Ao… D-Daiki-kun… ah! Ah! Aaaa—“

You lustfully abused his prostate while your mouth actively assaulting his mouth, effectively muffling his cries. Once in a while you looked deep in his blue eyes—affirming that this strong desire also presents within him, that he was not the only one who felt this way. But when you had found such desire and that somewhat tender look from him, you felt like crying yourself. His tender look which was rich with emotions that he had long buried deep within him, now wildly surging up to the surface. That look, constrained you to admit something that you had denied so stubbornly for years.

Because you knew, you had the same feeling.

It’s just that you were the biggest asshole who didn’t have enough courage to admit.

“D-DAIKI!”

Your fingers held both of his wrists so hard you were sure that they would leave marks after this. You were at your limit. You rammed his rectum harder. All thoughts were put aside because the warmth engulfing your hard and enormous pride was doing wonderful thing after his climax. One more needy thrust from you and you bombarded his inside with you semen. Then you limply collapsed on top of him.

That was the most marvelous fuck ever happened in your 20 years of living.

His hand weakly nudged you to scoot over but you wouldn’t move. You couldn’t move. For the fear of letting him even one millimeter loose was consuming you.

“Hey, Tetsu. Don’t leave.”

You didn’t wait for a response.

“Never leave me again. I think I will die if you do that.”

Then anxiety and slumber ate your conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case somebody is wondering why the hell this chapter doesn't make any sense with the previous chapters or think that this whole story is not making sense timeline-wise... I say, yeah, that is because each chapter is loosely connected to one another. Or actually not. They happen in the same universe. It's just that I didn't really mention which is happened first which is happened next or which is happened earlier or which is happened later.
> 
> So, I suggest, read each chapter as a stand alone.
> 
> Anyway, I thank you for spending some of your precious time to read this awful piece of work of mine.


	5. Cupid's Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he too late?

* * *

_I’ll be damned, cupid is demanding back his arrow_

* * *

 

That first time, you didn’t realize that he was going to leave you after that one final glorious match that, once again, your team and you had secured the victory. You didn’t realize that he finally had turned his back onto you just like you had done the same thing to him, long before. You so arrogantly believed that he would always trail _behind_ you. You so confidently believed that he would never leave you because he damn right needed you. _He needed you_ _to be his light_.

What pained you the most was probably the fact that you could be _replaced_.

Sometimes, up in the rooftop of your boring senior high school, under the cave of blue sky which never failed to remind you about that particular soft baby blue hair, you wondered how in the hell hole you could be so fucking stupid and arrogant in the same time.

This whole time, it was you all along.

It was you who had been trailing behind his shadow. You were one pathetic light. You were so arrogant you shot your light full blast that you couldn’t even spare a space for your shadow. You were a shadow-less light. How was that even possible? Perhaps because you had forgotten to remember that he was not supposed to walk behind you. He should walk beside you. You needed him.

It was you who actually needed him. You needed him, not just for basketball, but for something else that you, yourself unknowingly, so desperately needed him to touch.

You needed him. To be with you.

And, a part of you were hopeful that he needed you as much.

But then an infuriating flock of red briefly flashed in your mind. You wanted nothing but sent that dimwitted eyebrows to the deepest shit hole of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case somebody is wondering why the hell this chapter doesn't make any sense with the previous chapters or think that this whole story is not making sense timeline-wise... I say, yeah, that is because each chapter is loosely connected to one another. Or actually not. They happen in the same universe. It's just that I didn't really mention which is happened first which is happened next or which is happened earlier or which is happened later.
> 
> So, I suggest, read each chapter as a stand alone.
> 
> Anyway, I thank you for spending some of your precious time to read this awful piece of work of mine.


	6. On Our Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silently with tears flowing he whispers his apology. And he can feel that Tetsu’s figure is quivering in his arms and he hears that Tetsu is sobbing quietly.

* * *

_So, let’s get drunk on our tears_

* * *

 

Daiki thinks that simply saying sorry is not enough—not enough to express his sincere feeling—and, anyway, he is too arrogant to be the first to apologize—even when it is his fault in the first place. He feels guilty, but even so, he relies on Tetsu’s ability to decipher his antics as his means of apologizing.

Like that time when Daiki has one-sided-ly forced Tetsu to put their lips together for a brief seconds because Daiki wanted to experiment his stupid hypothesis—because Tetsu drink too much vanilla milkshake his lips and maybe all of his body tastes like vanilla—without knowing that he has just stolen Tetsu’s first kiss. When he was finally aware of that, he felt guilty and said that Tetsu’s lips did taste like vanilla so it felt just like drinking vanilla milkshake from Tetsu’s straw like he has done for countless time already. So, if Tetsu feels like Daiki has stolen something precious, he is sorely mistaken as it is not something special. Although deep in his heart, he feels quite prideful that he is Tetsu’s first kiss.

Or that time which Daiki likes to call as his dark age— _despite his glorious and undefeatable power as one of the factors in Teiko’s golden age of miracle_ —in which he loses all interest and enjoyment from playing basketball even goes so far as hurting Tetsu which then leads to Tetsu leaving and replacing him with someone else which he secretly and stubbornly will always refuse to acknowledge. But even then, by some odd miracles, Tetsu has forgiven him.

So, he can feel guilt, but even so, he relies on Tetsu’s ability to decipher his antics as his means of apologizing. And so far, Tetsu has yet to fail him.

Or, maybe he has. Just now. For the first time.

“For fuck’s sake, Tetsu! Can’t you understand?!”

“Maybe if Aomine-kun spells it out to me loudly and clearly I will be able to.”

“Don’t fucking kid with me.” Aomine throws a dirty look which is countered by the same— _if not dirtier_ —look from one Kuroko Tetsuya. The shorter man’s usually-flat exterior fails miserably to conceal his anger toward the man in front of him. Tetsu’s hands are balled and trembling so much he feels like releasing his deathly ignite pass to the idiotic man and hope it can send the man to another universe while the said idiotic man himself feels like he can smother some bodies to bones. In a simpler explanation, both men are equally pissed to one another. But, being the more mature of the two, Tetsu decides that if they want this tension to go away and don’t end with splattering bloods and broken bones, they need to cool their own heads off and talk it out when their brains are not clouded by uncontrollable anger—not that Tetsuya can’t hold his temper, though.

He turns his back against Daiki and starts walking away in silence. On his back, he can hear Daiki screaming bloody murder to no one particular.

It hurts that Daiki doesn’t chase after him. But it will be another day in hell to admit this to anyone. That he wants Daiki to chase after him. He is not a girl anyway.

And it hurts even more because he is not a girl.

 

_Later that night…_

 

Daiki carefully slips into Tetsuya’s bedroom—or rather the guest’s room as “Tetsuya’s bedroom” is actually just a façade so people won’t think they fuck like bunnies whereas in fact they do, because they sleep on the same bed and Daiki has unbelievable amount of libido for Tetsuya. He is glad that Tetsu still comes back home. He still comes back to this place he has decided to live together with Daiki two years ago when they started college. He slowly gets on the single bed’s empty space—which actually not so much considering his rather big build—and wraps his arms around Tetsuya’s waist and put his head on the crook of Tetsu’s neck.

Silently with tears flowing he whispers his apology.

And he can feel that Tetsu’s figure is quivering in his arms and he hears that Tetsu is sobbing quietly.

“Thank God you are here,” Daiki says and he kisses Tetsu’s neck. He then put himself a bit higher—until his mouth is exactly on Tetsu’s ear. He murmurs a faint “I love you, don’t leave me” before he settles himself in a more comfortable position while still hugging Tetsu tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case somebody is wondering why the hell this chapter doesn't make any sense with the previous chapters or think that this whole story is not making sense timeline-wise... I say, yeah, that is because each chapter is loosely connected to one another. Or actually not. They happen in the same universe. It's just that I didn't really mention which is happened first which is happened next or which is happened earlier or which is happened later.
> 
> So, I suggest, read each chapter as a stand alone.
> 
> Anyway, I thank you for spending some of your precious time to read this awful piece of work of mine.


End file.
